Battle of Galich (1450)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of Vasili Vasilyevich | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Moscow | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = Vasili Vasilyevich Vasili Ivanovich Obolensky Qasim Khan | commander2 = Dmitri Yuryevich Shemyaka | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} Kasym Yakub Princes - supporters of Basil the Dark The forces of the parties "There are many people" "Walking on foot" : 209 "All power" with Prince Vasily Obolensky "The other princes and the governor are many" "All the princes" Kasym and Yakub 209 Losses "Many beaten" "I do not beat all my feet a lot " "Lutchich's all hands are yasha" : 209 Probably significant «И бысть сеча зла» (ПСРЛ. Т. XII. С. 75; Т. XXV. С. 270; Т. XXVI. С. 209). The battle of Galich is one of the battles of the internecine war in Russia in the second quarter of the 15th century , which occurred on January 27, 1450 on the slope of Shemyakin Mountain near the walls of the town of Galich Mersky. The city was attacked by the troops of Vasili Vasilyevich Tyomnyi and was defended by the army of Dmitri Shemyaka, personally participated in the battle. The bloody battle ended with Dmitri Shemyaka's defeat and the subordination of the Principality of Galich to the Grand Principality of Moscow : 140 . Background During the internecine war, after 13 April 1449 , a truce was concluded between Dmitri Yuryevich Shemyaka and Vasili Vasilyevich Tyomnyi near Kostroma. The truce however did not last for a long time. Dmitri Shemyaka went to Galich . In the autumn of 1449, Vasili Vasilyevich sent an "exile warrior" to Galich, Prince Vasili Yaroslavich . Upon learning of this, Dmitri Shemyaka took his wife and son from Galich to Veliky Novgorod while he himself stayed in Galich. . At the end of 1449 - the beginning of 1450, Vasili Vasilyevich made a campaign against Dmitri Shemyaka "with his strength and with Tatar" . Having received news that Dmitri Shemyaka was moving towards Vologda, Vasili Vasilyevich went not Galich, as was supposed at the beginning of the campaign, but to the northern volost]s of Kostroma (Iledam and Obnor), intending to move from there to meet Dmitri Shemyaka in Vologda. Vasili Vasilyevich reached the church of St. Nicholas on Renovation, when he was informed that Dmitri Shemyaka had turned to Galich. Vasili Vasilyevich "turn back to the bottom, and go up to Kostroma " : 209 , went to Iron Bork and stopped atIoanno-Predtechensky Monastery , not far from the mouth of the Voksy River. Here Vasili Vasilyevich learned that Dmitri Shemyaka already in Galicia, "there are many people around him, and the city is fastening and preparing guns, and walking on foot with him, and he stands in front of the city with all his might." Vasili Vasilyevich, appointing Prince Vasili Obolensky the chief voivode, sent to Galich "his princes and the governor with all his strength," and "many other princes and the governor are many, then the prince also released all the princes with them" : 209 }: 139, 140 . The battle Progress of the battle On January 27, 1450, the troops of Prince Prince Vasili Obolensky, moving along the ice-covered Waks, reached Galich. Dmitri Shemyaka "with all his strength" settled down on the mountain under the city, "without acting from the spot." The governors of Basil the Dark came to the mountain from the side of the lake and began climbing it from the ravines, "fearing, however, the mountain is steep". From Galich, fire was opened on them ("the first guns of the town began to be flooded, and the mattresses , and they squeaked , and the gunshots"), but "in no way were they all" and "did not kill anyone. And so, instead of slaughtering, and being sowing evil, "in the ensuing hand-to-hand battle, the regiments of Vasili Vasilyevich have won -" many beaten, and all the hands of Yasha, and the prince himself barely escapes, and the foot of the army does not beat all the little, and the city is shut up " : 140 . Having received news of the victory of his troops, Vasili Vasilyevich arrived from Zheleznogorsk to Galich; having learned about his arrival, the townspeople surrendered. "Omiriv" Galich, Vasili Vasilyevich one planted his viceroy in the city , and returned "to Moscow, and Dmitri Shemyaka escaped to Veliky Novgorod" 140 . In 1784, Vasily Tatishchev in the fourth volume of The History of the Russian published the following description of the battle of Galich without reference to the sources: "The voivodes of the Grand Prince have gone from lake to mountain, fearing that the mountain is steep. And straightening out of those enemies entered the mountain, starting the regiment to converge. First fight Saltan Qasim with his regiment, then all the half-way, and the battle is strong for a long time, padah people from both sides. Prince Dimitri went on the shelves of his compulsion, vedy bod his death was looking for breaking; takozh Prince Vasily Ivanovich, not even though he went about himself everywhere, helping. Prince Dmitri Ryapolovsky with the court of the Grand Duke seeing the battle continue, hit the middle of Shemyakin's regiment and the bifurcation; start sowing the two; and Prince Vasily Ivanovitch stepped on foot with the left regiments, and Saltan to them on the right Shemyakins. Dimitria saw his own bifurcated breeze and did not know where to help and run. Then God help the great Prince Vasily Vasilyevich: the victory of Shemyakin's regiment and its pedestrians is not enough to beat the whole thing; not to the mogusch Prince to escape, but for the horses do not dasha dasha, luchi the same people otvetama. The city of Galich, shut up, and the Voevods of the Grand Duke Stash on bones, having ordered the dead funeral " . The reasons for the victory of troops Vasili Vasilyevich Nikolai Karamzin noted: while Dmitri Shemyaka's army had a "favor of location", Vasili Vasilyevich's squads had "superiority in forces" : 339 . Numerous regiments Vasili Vasilyevich noted Nikolai Polevoy : 391 . According to Nikolai Borisov, the reasons for the victory of Vasili Vasilyevich's troops were the numerical superiority (and, in particular, the greater number of cavalry ), "higher combat skills," superiority in armament, participation in the battle of the Tatars, frightened "unaccustomed to fighting the" pagan "Galicians his wild screams and incredible dexterity in the saddle " : 117, 118 . Consequences According to Alexander Zimin , "After the fall of Galich, Dmitri Shemyaka's fate was sealed" : 141 . Historians regarded battle under Galich as " last bloody action Princely civil wars" : 339 , "terrible defeat" : 92 , "a decisive defeat" : 199 Dmitry Jurevicha. In the battle almost all the Galician "foot soldiers" perished : : 200 . Nevertheless, Dmitri Shemyaka continued to struggle with Vasili Vasilyevich for another three years : 142-153 . Notes Category:Conflicts in 1450 Galich